


make the rules (then break them all because you are the best)

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freckles, Smut, Top Luisa Alver, and Rose loves when Luisa gets on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: It takes at least an hour for them to pick a film, and five minutes after, Luisa gets distracted by Rose's freckles.





	make the rules (then break them all because you are the best)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello  
> I'm back with smut and fluff in equal measures (or I think so) and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (yeah, I am the Spanish girl, so I'm really sorry for the grammar errors and typos, I'm trying my best)

They spent an hour trying to pick a film to watch. It was Sunday and they two agreed to spend it at home, in the couch, only them and nothing else. Rose was resting her back on the armrest, Luisa between her legs with her back on Rose's chest. Rose always loved to play with Luisa's hair before wrapping her arms around her waist, and Luisa always enjoyed the film running her fingers on Rose's skin. But sometimes, they found little things to get distracted by, completely forgetting the movie.

“you have so many freckles.”  She said, so softly, that almost like a whisper. “Their paint your skin like little stars across the night sky.” Gently, her fingers started tracing, from freckle to freckle, an imaginary map, running down and up her thigh, finding new dots and connecting them with the old ones.

Rose smiled, enjoying the feel of her soft caresses. She kissed the top of her head, looking at Luisa's fingers getting lost in her tiny freckles, carefully following every move they made with her gaze. Luisa caught her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, ignoring the goosebumps shooting up Rose's skin. She knew the redhead had a lot more freckles than how she looked, and as if it were a challenge, she moved herself to sit in Rose's lap, just for the needed to count all of them.

Luisa’s fingertips tracing the bare skin of her thighs sent quite some sparks flying through Rose's body, yet she forced to just wrap her hands around the brunette's waist once she was seated on her lap. Luisa leaned closer, there was so little space left between them so the redhead got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Taking advantage of her trance, Luisa tilted Rose's face up with her index finger under her chin so she could look better at her. She wasn't wearing makeup, so her face was covered in light freckles all over her cheeks and nose.

Luisa moved closer, resting her palm against her cheek. Her fingertips brushed lightly over her forehead, her jaw, her nose, trying to memorise every single freckle. Rose licked her lips looking straight at her, softly, running one hand up Luisa’s back, brushing her hair from her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her neck. Luisa bit her lip with the feeling of her hot breath against her neck, and before her lips touched her skin, she stopped Rose.

“sshh” she cupped her cheeks in her hands, looking at her pure blue eyes, seeing some fire behind them. “I’m trying to count the freckles on your face.”

Luisa chuckled, poking her tongue out playfully as Rose groaned lightly, sliding her hand up to her waist and squeezing it. Shaking her head and leaning in, Luisa slowly started to pepper kisses over Rose's forehead, nose, and chin, moving closer to lick her lips, smirking as she slowly opened her mouth for Luisa. She nuzzled her nose against hers, lips hovering close to Rose’s lips. From her red hair to her jaw, her fingers traveled delicately, gliding softly across with her thumb over her mouth. Rose closed her lips over her thumb, kissing it, sliding her hands down around her ass pulling her closer, trying to kiss her.

Luisa smiled, pecking her lips shortly, moving them to her ear and softly nibbled down on the lobe before moving slowly down her neck, kissing, biting and sucking slightly here, and there, and everywhere. Rose moaned softly, tilting her head to the side upon the feeling her teeth rasp against her skin, giving Luisa enough room to work with. The brunette nuzzled her neck gently before continuing, sucking lightly at her collarbone as her hands slid down her chest, over her stomach, to the hem of her shirt.

Luisa's fingers started playing with the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slightly up to half of her chest as her hands moved up over her stomach, her fingers caressing her soft skin.

“Lift your arms, babe, I want this off.” She purred in her ear, taking the chance to nibble on it gently.

Rose smiled, biting her own bottom lip, and raised her arms, helping Luisa strip her shirt off. Rose flexed her knees as Luisa leaned her back against them, just looking at her chest. It was a lazy Sunday evening, so Rose wasn't wearing a bra and her torso exposed was the perfect canvas for Luisa's fingertips. The brunette slid her fingers from her collarbone to her belly button, tracing out the curves of her breasts as Rose shivered, her skin breaking out in goosebumps and her back arching a bit to push her chest up and out.

“I'm never getting tired of looking at this.” She whispered, staring at her chest. “It's like a galaxy of freckles.”

She leaned closer, licking up between her breasts, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her sternum right to her shoulder, biting on her neck as her fingers were still drawing lazy figures on her skin. Rose moaned in her ear, feeling her tongue dance over her neck. She was burning with the desire to kiss her, looking for her mouth as Luisa's lips kissed every inch of hers. Unconsciously, as she was kissing her neck, Luisa started a playfully and slow grinding on her lap and when she felt Rose's breath was starting to get heavy in her ear, she turned her head to softly brush her lips.

Luisa rested her forehead against hers, feeling Rose's breath on her lips, her eyes fluttering open to look at her and smiled back. She ran her thumb across her jaw lightly, tilting her head just enough to capture Rose lips in a kiss. The redhead couldn't help but moan softly as she kissed her back deeply. They deepened the kiss, Luisa's tongue poking out to run teasingly along her lower lip as Rose opened her mouth subtly. As they kissed, their tongues slid slowly together, dancing and exploring each other without shame.

Rose was running her hands down her back, clutching at the hem of her shirt and pulling it up, revealing her tan skin and caressing it with her palms. Luisa broke the kiss slowly, tugging gently at her bottom lip with her teeth. Nothing but heavy breaths filling the space between them as the brunette pulled back a bit to pull off her shirt with a smirk. Rose licked her lips while staring at her breast, leaning close to take the bra strap between her teeth, pulling it down. She kissed a line from her cleavage up to her neck, sucking on her collarbone as she unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her hands reached forward, cupping her breasts, her fingers tracing over her nipples as Luisa moaned and her hands moved up her neck and into her hair, gripping at it.

“bed, now.” she whispered, letting out quiet moan as Rose was biting down on her pulse point, sucking until leaving a mark.

Luisa grabbed Rose by the wrist, dragging her to their room, but the redhead just pulled her into a soft kiss, which she deepened slightly by pulling her in more so their bodies were pressed together. Luisa grinned against her lips, as Rose slid her hands down her sides, sweeping them under her thighs to lift her up. The brunette crossed her legs around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder, placing a few kisses on her neck.

“I want you” Luisa whispered, biting her ear lobe “so badly.”

“well, you are in luck.”

Rose nuzzled her nose against her throat before she began kissing and licking her neck. The redhead gently pushed the other woman to a seated position, slowly crawling over her lap, straddling her as she sat down. Luisa's hands soon wrapped around her waist, gripping her hips tightly from the back, as Rose's hands cupped her cheeks, lifting her face to look at her. They stared at each other, the brunette biting her bottom lip while Rose was brushing the pads of her thumbs along her cheekbones, being in their own world.

Slowly, their lips met again so sweetly, merged and played with each other in a passionate way and the world stopped, being just the two of them. Rose slid her hands down her neck, slowly running down and deeper, resting them on her breasts as Luisa moaned into the kiss when she felt Rose's hands gently squeezing them. Rose trailed her tongue along her lower lip before biting it down, using her fingers to trace a circular path around her nipples. The redhead pulled away from the kiss with a grin, opening her eyes to see Luisa with her mouth open and breathless.

She started pressing open mouth kisses along her jaw, neck and collarbone, leaning forward, pushing her back down to the bed. Luisa's fingers tangled in the red hair as Rose slowed the kiss down, pulling it softly to force Rose to look at her. The redhead tilted just slightly to the side while she stared directly into her eyes.

“get down on your knees.” Luisa husked grinning as she noticed the playful smile crossing Rose lips.

Rose smirked moving closer to her lips, hovering over hers, giving Luisa a small nod before licking her own lips, leaning closer to whisper to her. “With pleasure.”

After kissing Luisa deeply, Rose slid down onto her knees in front of the bed, hooking her hands around her legs and pulling Luisa with her. The brunette lifted herself up on her elbows, just in time to watch Rose threw her hair up into a messy bun as Luisa licked her lips and gazed at her with a half aroused, half amused expression. Rose winked at her, smiling as she leaned down to kiss her stomach, her hands firmly in her sides, licking her way up to circle one of her nipples with her tongue before she hooked her fingers inside Luisa's pants and dragging them down.

Luisa swallowed, spreading her legs for her girlfriend as Rose's hands slid up her thighs wrapping themselves around them. Rose began to rub the inside of her thigh with her fingertips, nibbling and kissing it softly. Her skin was so soft to touch and to kiss, making all of this pleasurable for her too. She pressed a few more kisses along the inside of her thigh, sucking and creating some rather hickeys, before moving forward, slowly running her tongue up the length of Luisa. Rose's tongue pressed against her in slow strokes, tasting her wetness and spreading it up to her clit.

Luisa let out a drawn out moan, gripping onto the bed sheets and tangling her fingers in Rose's hair “fuck yes,” she whimpered with repeated soft sounds escaping her lips as her skin broke out in goosebumps. Rose grinned, her eyes gazing up at her in pure desire as she twirled her tongue around her clit after a couple strokes of her tongue before sucking it slowly between her lips. Luisa's body arched against her, her hips moving against her mouth, soft moans filling the space.

“that’s so good, babe” she murmured, her heels pressing into her shoulder blades, encouraging Rose to flick her clit rapidly with her tongue. Luisa trembled beneath her, her thigh muscles flexing with each stroke tongue, wanting more “please, Rose, _oh_ , more.”  Her words were whispers, lacing her fingers with Rose's on the apex of her thigh, squeezing her hand. Rose arousal was increasing dangerously with Luisa's moans every time her tongue hit her clit. She slid her fingers pressing her hips down as Luisa started bucking against her mouth, feeling how pleasure started to overtake her body.

“inside, Ro” the words came out hoarsely “fuck me with your tongue.” Rose moaned against her clit, pulling up briefly making a pause to adjust her stance, licking her lips and tasting Luisa in them. She leaned in again, settling comfortably between her legs, gripping tightly at her hips to pull her more on her mouth and in a slow move, she lapped at her folds, tracing them with her tongue, fucking her deeply with it.

Luisa's thighs started pressing against the sides of her head, grinding down on her face even more as her body spasmed in response while Rose was burying her own moans into her sex. “Damn I’m so clo– _oh_.” Luisa moaned uncontrollably, her chest going up and down as her breath quickens as Rose immediately nipped and sucked at Luisa's clit. The brunette came with a sharp moan, arching against Rose's mouth and tugging on her hair.

With a smirk on her lips, Rose helped her to come down, still licking at her center until every last drop. She leaned back to get a better look at her girlfriend, who was trying to catch her breath as her chest was heaving up and down from the pleasure. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before she climbed on the bed, putting on leg between Luisa's. She placed her hand next to her shoulder, slowly leaning towards her.

“have I ever told you how amazing and beautiful you are?” She whispered into her ear softly before gently kissing her neck.

Luisa giggled, squirming at the feeling of Rose's lips all over her neck. The brunette researched for Rose's jaw, pulling her in for a soft kiss, brushing her fingers around her jaw to her neck. Luisa pecked Rose's lips a few times before pulling away completely as her girlfriend rested her forehead against hers.

“yes, I think so.” She smiled brightly at Rose, the other woman following her.

“well, I don't care; you are beautiful, and amazing and I love you.” Rose said against her lips between kisses.

Luisa hummed into the kiss, tilting her head to the side, the two of them too busy smiling to kiss properly. Rose playfully pecked the tip of her nose, slowly rolling onto her back. She reached down, pulling one of Luisa's hands and interlacing her fingers with hers, pulling it up to place a kiss on her knuckles.

Luisa smiled, biting her lip and rolling over onto her side. Rose closed her eyes briefly, tilting her head as she felt Luisa peppering kisses along her neck. The redhead was desperately wet, already embarrassed feeling it on the insides of her thighs. Luisa lifted herself on her elbow, leaning over Rose to kiss her languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. One of her hand settled in Rose's breast, squeezing it gently, as she rubbed her fingers around her nipple, gripping and tugging it softly.

The brunette dragged her lips to her neck, biting the curve of it. Rose moaned, shivering as Luisa's hand trailed down lower, drawing circles around her belly. Luisa grinned against her skin, loving how Rose tensed up every time she hooked her finger into the waistband of her panties only to run her fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. Rose groaned frustrated, growing wet as he grabbed Luisa's wrist and dragged it up, passing the barrier of her panties. Luisa's mouth fell open in a gasp, her eyes darken, looking up at her.

“god, is this all for me?” She purred lifting her head up to bite at her earlobe, sliding her finger between her folds a couple of times, soaking her finger.

Rose held her breath, her back arching a bit as she spread her legs even more. Luisa kissed her neck one more time before pulling her finger out, moving on the bed to remove her panties. Rose opened her eyes when she felt Luisa leave her side, her mouth open and slightly panting, as a smirk spread across Luisa's lips. The brunette brought her finger up to her mouth, licking it clean, never breaking eye contact with her as Rose let out a low moan, dying for her girlfriend to touch her. Luisa slid down beside the redhead again, kissing her and sneaking in a couple of bites on her bottom lip as her fingers slid precisely against her folds. Rose let out noises trying to hold back inhumans moans as the brunette was rubbing and circling her clit in small, firm strokes.

“don't repress babe, I want to hear you moan for me. Loud.”  She grinned sliding two fingers through Rose’s slick folds and plunged her middle finger inside. The redhead clutched at the sheets as moans left her lips, unable to control them, arching against Luisa's hand. The brunette began thrusting slowly, her finger in and out of her, curling it slightly, leaning to kiss Rose through her whimpers.

“Lu, fuck.” She gasped as another finger slid inside her. Luisa started moving her fingers deep inside and slowly pulling out in a steady, slow rhythm as her thumb kept brushing against her clit. “Baby _please_ , get on top.” She managed to let out between whimpers and groans. Rose loved the warmth of their bodies so close together. There was no better feeling than having her on top of her.

Luisa smiled softly before pulling her fingers out slowly as Rose pulled her girlfriend for a rough kiss. As they kissed Luisa climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. Rose ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face, grinding her hips upwards wanting to feel her girlfriend. The redhead moaned softly into her ear as Luisa kissed down her neck, sliding her hand down between their bodies. Her fingers slid easily, moving in tiny tight circles against her clit before she let two fingers enter inside of her.

Rose's fingers curled in Luisa's hair, gripping on it tighten as she started to roll her hips in time with her thrusting, trying to keep contact with her fingers. Luisa buried her face in her neck, nipping her soft skin, adding a third finger as she continued to tease her clit with her thumb. Rose was panting with each thrust while Luisa was pushing deeper inside of her picking up the pace as she curled her fingers slightly. Rose muscles started to clench around her fingers, her body beginning to shake feeling closer to orgasm.

Luisa smirked as she quicken her thrusts with her thumb stroking her clit. Rose's body stiffened, letting out a loud moan as she came, starting shaking beneath Luisa, who slowed her fingers, still fucking her slowly, looking for her mouth to kiss her passionately, swallowing her moans. Rose returned the kiss, as her hands held the back of her neck, with her eyes closed, moaning softly when Luisa pulled her fingers out. When they broke apart, Luisa leaned her forehead against hers as their panting and heavy breathing mingled together.

Luisa kissed the bridge Rose's nose, pecking her lips and kissing her chin, biting her own bottom lip as she brushed away a few loose strands of hair plastered to Rose's forehead with sweat before running her fingers down to her jaw. Rose was total perfection to her, and she wanted to hold her in her arms forever.

Rose wasn't sure how long they stayed just like that, neither moving, neither saying anything, enjoying the feeling of their bodies fitted flush together. The redhead opened her eyes slowly, looking at her girlfriend with passion. Luisa couldn't help herself and she leaned down as she planted kisses all over her face, nuzzling her nose against her cheek. Rose was… simply hypnotic with her red hair and her crystal blue eyes, _and god_ , with all these light freckles all over her cheeks and nose.

The brunette ran her fingers down to Rose's jaw lifting her chin up. She frowned, and Rose did the same. Luisa leaned closer opening her mouth slightly, looking in her eyes for legit five seconds after looking down all over her face again.

“how is possible you have more freckles now than before?” Luisa squished her face as Rose laughed, shaking her head lightly. Luisa looked at her in silence with a curious gaze and a playful smile curling at the corners of her lips. Rose sighed, smiling tilting her head as she found a big soft brown eyes looking straight at her. She was sure Luisa was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she couldn't believe she actually was her girlfriend.

“I'm deeply in love with you.” Rose whispered before brushing her lips against hers. “I love everything about you”  Rose blushed lightly as she bit her bottom lip, trying to describe how she felt for her  “and I know sometimes is more easy to talk to the wall than to talk with me, but you have made me a better person, Luisa.” She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before continuing “And I can't imagine a life without you, and I love when you sing carols in July, or when you wake me up only to help you get the cereals on the top shelf, and your grumpy voice in the mornings...” Luisa giggled, hiding her face in Rose's neck as the redhead moved her fingers back down Luisa spine. “And I love those eyes, and the way you bite your lip get my head spinning around, yeah, just like that.” she said in between giggles seeing how Luisa bit her lip as she smiled.

Luisa leaned down and kissed her forehead caressing her cheek with her thumb as Rose let out a mellow sigh melting in her touch.

“and sometimes” Rose whispered “when you are drooling on my shoulder when we are watching a film, I think about how lucky I am to have such an amazing, wonderful, powerful person by my side.” Slowly, her hands move to cup her face and her eyes melt into her gaze.

“first of all, I don't drool.” Her pout turned into a smile as Rose chuckled. Luisa slid her fingers down her nose bridge, tracing her lips with her fingers before kissing her, looking at her. “And god, I’m the lucky one. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met, and you make me so happy, even though you are so _stubborn_ than sometimes I want to kick your ass.” She tickled her as Rose placed her hands on her hips, trying to stop her while she laughed. “But when I look at your freckled face, I realize that every day I love you more, and more, and more…” She kept murmuring leaning her head down to kiss her softly.

“And you don't have to imagine a life without me, because I have no intention of letting you go.” Luisa whispered against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic I'd really appreciate if you left a comment and/or kudos, let me know what you think!  
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
